Playing Dress up
by FlamingMusic
Summary: Bubblegum wanted to play dress up but Marceline had something else in mind. Something sexual... Bubbline.


"Ooh Marcy try this one on next!" Princess Bubblegum yelled to her girlfriend. The Princess was currently rummaging through her closet looking for a new costume for her lover to wear. Marceline had already tried on over ten different outfits and was now wearing a poofy sleeveless pink dress with her hair up in rollers and silver heels.

"Bonnie do you see what you've got me in? Isn't this enough punishment?" As much as Marcy loved Bonnie this was getting out of control. Marceline was a Vampire Queen for globs sakes! A very horny Vampire Queen! Bonnibel knew this, she just enjoyed watching Marceline beg for it.

"Punishment? What are you talking about?! This is glorious!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Your skin tone looks great with such radiant colors." She was already grabbing the next outfit for the now floating vampire.

"Look Bonnibel I love you and you are my girlfriend, you have been for quite some time now, but we both know this is not what we do during the night." Marceline murmured as she floated down until her strapy silver heels touched the floor.

"Yes...but I thought this would be fun." Bonnie said as she walked towards her lover."Ok Marcy...tell me what you want to do." Bonnibel said as she wrapped her arms around the vampires slender neck. Marceline was already way ahead of the princess. She grabbed Bonnie's hips and crashed her lips onto the other girls, backing her up until her bottom hit the dresser. Bonnie climbed up on top so Marcy wouldn't have to bend down far. This kiss was too hot and too urgent for Bonnie to ignore (like she'd ever do that.). Marceline let her tongue explore the pink monarchs mouth. Long purple tongue on the small pink one. They battled for dominance. There was no holding back. Gray hands slid behind a purple jacket while pink fingers curled at the black locks near her ears. A few of the rollers had fallen out, leaving tuffs of hair sticking out. Bonnie groaned loudly and tighten her grip as sharp nails roughly scraped her back. After about a minute Marcy pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them and Bonnie red faced, gasping for air. Marceline leaned forward and slowly placed a trail of kisses down Bonnies throat. Nipping in places where she pleased. All the way to the crook of Bonnibels neck where she began to yank off the purple jacket. Good thing the princess wasn't wearing a bra. It made easy access for a gray hand that kneaded a large breast. The other hand had begun to unzip a pair of pink pants. All the while Bonnie was grinding her hips against Marceline's hand. Making her whimper.

"Marcy do it...d-do it now...bite me..."It was hard for Bonnie to find words, her head was reeling. The vampires eyes dilated slightly as she heard those words. She loved her girlfriends sweet, juicy insides sliding down her throat. She then began licking and nipping at the younger girls throat faster, with more purpose. Covering every inch of the base of her neck with sticky saliva. Bonnie knotted her fingers in Marcy's dark mane pulling out the stupid rollers that just got in her way and pulled her vampire closer to slide the dress off Marcys shoulders . After rubbing circles around the girls clit for a few moments Marceline inserted a single digit into the pink girl. Bonnie whipped her head back, arching forwards into the vampires touch. A loud rumbling moan made its way past Bonnies lips. Making sure that her girlfriend was moaning for a good while Marceline bit down hard on the neck of her lover. Not feeling the need to be gentle. Bonnibel screamed in pleasure and pain. At the same time Bonnie bit into Marceline's shoulder to try and surpress her shrieks. Sweat dripped its way down Bonnibels brow and glistened all over her naked body. Her nail pleading at her girlfriends shoulders, hard enough for welts to rise. Marceline drank slowly. The slower she drank the longer she could suck on her princess. Slurping greedily at the blood before her. A second finger was inserted into Bonnie's entrance and her clit was assaulted by a gray thumb. Clenching her teeth harder onto gray skin Bonnie experienced an earth shattering orgasm and tried to hold in her screams. Bonnie sat there for a few moments as the spasms from her orgasm slowed and waited for the little black stars to clear her vision. Marceline pulled back licking her lips to look at her now shuddering girlfriend. Bonnie released her mouth from her girlfriends shoulder, only to pull back in and pepper it in small kisses as Marcy winced in pain.

"Now that is how we should always play dress up Bonnie." Marcy said as she picked up her girlfriend and carried her over to the pink covered bed.


End file.
